Nick's Possession
by TheClassicCase
Summary: GHOST ADVENTURES Nick's possession at the Moon River Brewing Company. What we didn't catch once the cameras weren't rolling.  Horrible at summaries, just read. Nick/Zak.
1. The Possession

This is based off when Nick had gotten possessed at the Moon River Brewing Company and my takes on what happened after. I tried to stay as accurate as far as the show part goes, but there were some parts that I wasn't sure as to what they were saying to I put the dialog in as I saw fit.

Notes: The person that I refer to as "the woman that had gotten away" in this is Nicks wife. They just arnt together in this story. Obviously. =P F

First story ever, so tell me what you think, I'd love comments, but good ones please, don't criticize me for how my mind works. =P

Nicks Possession

As Zak looks off into the darkness, he notices Nick lightly shaking his head in the dim light of the camera that night-vision provides. He takes it as Nick shaking off the shivers that he is also currently getting as he walks around his friend to get into better view of the camera. As Zak gets ready to ask a could be present ghost a question, he "shushes" Nick's movements of leaning over, possibly to get a better listen? Zak proceeds to ask his question into the darkness, "what is your name? Can you please come here? Just talk to us?"

Slowly Nick starts to pick up his head, looking straight forward at first then slightly edging his gaze to the growing fidgety Zak. Zak's eyes shift from the unsettling darkness to Nick to see his friend starring right back with a harsh gaze. Not knowing what to make of this gesture, Zak asks the first thing that comes to his mind, "hello?" With the same grim look on his face, Nick replies in a voice to match it, a voice not his own, a voice that Zak has never heard before. "What?" comes forth harshly from the normal friendly spoken lips.

This voice, this abnormal harsh spoken voice coming from his goof friends lips is enough to make Zak jump back, "fuck dude, you look weird bro..." Nick's gaze still upon him then slowly looks back down at the table.

Taking a few more steps back towards Aaron, Zak stands there looking astonished at his friend and his new found attitude. As Nick's gaze slowly recedes back to Zak, the muscled ghost hunter quickly withdraws his gaze to look off into the darkness, not liking the heat of the unusual glare his friend is giving him, but looking off unfortunately doesn't lessen the sting and pressure of it. "What's wrong with you Nick?" looking back at his from the corner of his eye, not able to make full eye-contact with him. When not a change in expression on his face occurred Zak whipped around, "what the fuck is wrong with him?" He asked Aaron, scared but most of all concerned about his friends well-being. "I dunno but I've got one minute of tape left," was all Aaron could reply. Not finding any comfort in Aaron's explanation, Zak went on with his questioning. "Nick, whats wrong with you dude? Snap out of it dude." And almost instantly Nick looked right back at the table, just as he had before. Zak still losing his nerve, he, unaware of it, starting giving orders, "it's right behind you dude, turn around bro! They're fucking right behind you!" Right then, Zak can see a big blotch of black on the wall, almost as if a shadow moved away from Nick with a faint, "I know." Normally being stoked about this kind of evidence, Zak was more concerned about his friend, still unaware of his command giving, "Nick, look up. Look at me! Nick!" His head shoots up, looking into the darkness, "snap out of it dude."

Suddenly, a very confused Nick starts looking around, a faint "what?" escapes his lips before a loud "shush" is belted from Zak's. As Zak takes a step toward his newly active friend, Nick looks at his and asks, "whats the matter?" while nervously pulling at his collar. "Just come here dude," is Zak's answer as he gently pulls him back behind him, almost as if to protect him from what could be lurking in the dark, as Zak continually chants "chill". After looking into the dark for a moment, Zak asks once more without looking back, "what the fucks wrong with you?" Confused as ever now, Nick replies with a simple, "huh?" Repeating himself, "what the fucks wrong with you?" seeming more agitated. "What do you mean?" Nick felt stupid for asking. Zak starting to get more anxious, he repeats, "whats wrong? What the fuck is wrong with him, Aaron? Talk to him! Talk, would you?" As he continues to investigate the dark shadows, Nick pulling at his collar harder, getting frightened by not having a clue as to what Zak was referring to. "Look, I dunno whats wrong with him," Aaron replies innocently while Zak is still yelling into the darkness about what it is he is trying to see. Nick, trying to make sense of what's happening, flattens his grip of his chest as Aaron asks frightened, "d'you black out?" Nick almost instantly repeated, "I blacked out..." when Zak comes in with another violent "shush!" "You ok?" Aaron asked, more concerned about his friend the what is more then likely gone by now. Nick slowly looks up at Aaron, "I don't remember..." Aaron gives him a wigged out look from behind the camera.

Once Zak is convinced there is no longer anything worth while in the darkness, he gets back to his confused friend, "dude, you really scared me, are you ok?" Not catching the "me" in the said sentence, Nick carefully examined his hands, still not feeling fully there, as if in a haze. "Yeah, I think..."

"Well I'm not, I just ran out of tape..." Aaron said grimly, looking to find his flashlight so they wouldn't be completely in the dark. "Well we should start packing it up anyways, I'm pretty sure we had our fun for the night," Zak perks up, motioning Nick to head up the stairs, but the little ghost hunter doesn't budge. "No, it's only 4:30, we still have plenty of time before they come unlock us." Zak and Aaron shared glances, "bro, you were just possessed, don't you think that's enough evidence in itself?" Aaron advised, looking back at Nick with concern. "And? I don't see the problem in this, I feel that we can find some more, even if it is in the slightest, it's still something extra."

"Dude, come on, you don't want to push it," Zak tried convincing other wise, but his tone wasn't as convincing as he would have liked it. Zak always jumped to the opportunity to fine more evidence in the existence of ghost but he was trying to put his friend first. "No, seriously you guys, I'm fine now," was Nick's rebuttal, although at this point he wasn't sure if he was actually doing the talking, he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Zak didn't put up much more of a fight, "you heard the man, put in another tape Aaron." As the bald ghost hunter started shuffling through his many pockets, he came to the conclusion, "aw, dude, I'm all out, I'm gonna have to head back to base." Zak shrugged, "alright, well I guess me and Nick will stay down here just in case we hear that apparition or something comes back." Aaron gave a goofy smile, "alright dudes, suit yourself." And slowly made his way up the stairs, closing the door behind him.

-Perfect-

o0o0o0o0o

As soon as the creaking of the door shutting stopped, Zak whipped out his flashlight and started looking around. He knew he wasn't going to catch any evidence this way, all he really wanted was some time alone with Nick, even if he himself knew that was his actual intention or not. Nick was his closest friend, the only person that really understands what he does or the only person that really knows Zak for that matter. Although he may not be aware of it, but just knowing Nick was the greatest thing that has ever happened to Zak.  
>Still looking around, trying to act like he is actually looking for something, Zak started feeling the intense eyes of his friend again, just starring into his back, following his every move. Trying to ease the tension, Zak goes about trying to ask a question, get a conversation going. "So what was it like? You know, being possessed and all..." Silence only fell after his attempt, so he tried following it with another question, "was it scary? Was it weird feeling? Do you even remember anything from it?" With no progress in getting his fellow ghost hunter to talk, he turned to face Nick and shined the light upon him, "Nick, you with me bro?" But what he saw was not his friend.<br>The look in Nick's eyes was anger, hunger for blood, the look of a killer. His shoulders tensed up and arms raised slightly from his body to give the appearance of a bigger man. His fingers spread curled to make them seem almost like claws. What scared Zak the most was he fact that Nick was looking straight at him, ready to attack him, ready to kill him.  
>"Nick... You're scaring me bro... This isn't funny."<p>

o0o0o Inside Nick's Head o0o0o

-So here we are again...-  
>Nick couldn't believe this. A spirit being strong enough to possess a full grown man twice in one night, within the same hour, giving Nick fearful signs of them dealing with something very powerful, something they weren't ready to cross paths with.<br>_What do you want from me? _Nick asked pleading in his mind. He could hear a chuckle, an eery chuckle, enough to give anyone shivers down their spine. -I was planning on leaving you alone after the first time, but after what I saw playing in your mind, I just wasn't ready for you to go...-

Nick hadn't had the slightest clue as to what it was talking about. When he was ghost hunting, he only thought about ghost hunting. He hadn't thought about his outside life, not about the girl that he let get away, not about his family or even how tired he was at the time, ghost hunting was ghost hunting. _I don't know what you saw, but it is of no interest of yours... _Again, Nick hears an eery chuckle. -Oh, I know it is of no interest to me, but as you can see it gets quite lonely in this filth I call a home and thus I would rather enjoy some fun for a change- Although this voice had no face to it, Nick could hear the evil smirk plastered on it's face.

Nick, trying to fend for himself, started threatening the spirit. _Well you're not using this body for your fun and games so get the fuck out! _He yelled as loud as he could in his head in hopes of scaring the ghost out, but how are you supposed to scare a ghost when they are the ones that scare you? -So are you saying you want me to use this vessel for my fun and games?- At that moment Nick realized he was able to have his vision this time unlike the last. What was showing in his line of sight was Zak. _No... You can't..._ Nick breathed. He could see Zak in a fuzzy tunnel like vision, walking around with his back turned to Nick, not knowing what was really going on behind him. He can hear Zak trying to talk to him but couldn't quite make out the words. _What do you want? _

-Oh, it's not what I want, it's what you want- If Nick could move his face, it would have a very confused look to it, _what do you mean "what I want"? _The eery chuckle arose again, Nick still not getting used to it. -I saw what you think of the man... How you adore him... But there were conflicting thoughts I saw as well- the spirit began to explain. -I saw the fear in your thoughts, the rejection- a smirk could be heard in its voice once more, -you trying to deny the obvious, the fact that you love him- Nick could not believe what he was hearing. Of course he denies it, it isn't true! _I only love him as a friend and nothing more! You have no clue what you're talking about... _Nick getting more and more frustrated with every passing word.

He could hear Zak trying to talk to him once more, but was still unaware of what he had been saying. How he wished he could talk back, let him know what was happening to him. -You and I both know exactly what I am talking about- Nick mentally gulped, hating the situation he was in. _No... I couldn't... I can't... _He was watching Zak suddenly freeze. Nick was starting to get nervous, _please don't turn around, Zak, please don't turn around. _Zak was doing just that. He turned to face Nick, shinning his light on him and gave the most frightful look, it scared Nick to view upon this reaction. _Stop this! What do you want? _Nick yelled out, wanting the fright from his friends face to disappear, disappear and never be seen from again, at least not by his doings. He could hear Zak speak this time, still muffled but clearer then the precious times, "Nick, you're scaring me bro... This isn't funny." If Nick had any control over his body, he would have started tearing up from the sound of Zak's frightened voice.

-I want you... To admit to me... That you love him- the ghost had administered slowly, as to not let Nick miss a single word. _Why should I admit to something that isn't true? And to something like you? _Nick barked back, not wanting to give into the spirit, but most of all not wanting to finally admit it to himself, admit why he never put himself out there while they were at the bars, why he had let the only girl he thought he could ever love walk right out of his life, why he always let himself get dragged to remotely dangerous places like this without a fight. -Because you and I both know it's the truth...- The spirit chuckled slightly then went on with his reasoning, -and if you don't, I'll kill him- Nick gave a mental gasp. -The last thing he will see, the last think he'll remember will be his best friend hurting him, hurting him in ways he never thought his best friend would-

Nick couldn't handle this any longer, the scaring tactic he tried on the ghost clearly didn't work, so what else was there to do? Nick didn't answer the spirit, not wanting to admit to something that "wasn't" there for Zak but not wanting to hurt his best friend. A sudden sensation was starting to occur in his arms and legs, moving with what felt like a numbing feeling to Nick, letting him fully know that he didn't have any control over his own body what so ever. The motion was slow but gradually getting faster as Nick realized what he was moving towards, Zak's frightened figure. _No, please, don't do this... Not to him... _Nicks minded voice was now coming out as a whine. -You know what you need to do-

o0o0o0o0o

As Nick kept starring straight at him, he didn't know what to do. In his years of ghost hunting, never has he encountered such a situation, not being prepared. He eventually was not longer able to look his friend in the face as Nick's stare grew impossibly more intense. He looked straight into Nick's chest when he realized just how badly Nick was shaking as if trying to fight something off, something internally. He motioned closer to his friend, but just as he took a step he heard a shuffle and not by his own doing. The shuffling had come from in front of him, the noise had come from Nick, still having a crazed look in his eyes. Zak didn't know what to do.

"Nick, s-snap out of it dude." Zak stuttered out. He didn't like this Nick, not at all. _Where the hell is Aaron? _As Nick drew closer, his speed was increasingly becoming a slight run. Not knowing what the hell to do, Zak did the only thing he could do, just stand there. The impact was a heavy one, defiantly not expected from someone of Nick's stature and defiantly not against someone of Zak's build. Falling with a loud "oomph" on the floor, Zak looked up at his deranged friend in both fright and concern for not only him but for his best friends sake. Nick ending up straddling Zak, his hands on the broad shoulders of the buff ghost hunter, he stared down at his scared friend, still shaking tremendously. He had paused from his attack though, as if allowing Zak one last work before he went forth with is gruesome task. The only word Zak could muster up in his terrified state was, "Nick..."

o0o0o Inside Nick's Head o0o0o

Seeing his frightened friend underneath his now deadly grip, he himself had become terrified of his own actions. _Please... Don't do this... _Nick's minded voice started to crack, _anything but this... _The deep chuckle came forth again, clearly wanting to let Nick know how much it was enjoying itself.

-I've already made my demands- the spirit simply put, -just your decision to make, tell me what I want, or watch as YOU kill you friend- Nick greatly detested the way the spirit had been taunting him by putting the word "you" in the sentence. This was not him, not him holding his best friend down against his will, not him threatening to kill him, this was not him at all! _I already told you, why should I admit to something that's not even true! _He yelled out once more, not so sure of himself as he had been before.  
>-Denial can be such a deadly thing...-<br>As if right on queue, Nick faintly heard Zak speak, "Nick," making Nick gasp. _No..._

o0o0o0o

As he laid there, starring up at his friends still deranged face, he thought he had gotten through to him, if only a little for the shaking had subsided, but the sudden punch that had gotten him square in the jaw had told him otherwise. Before he was even able to comprehend what had happened, another and yet another hit he received to his face. He could no longer see his friend for his vision was now replaced by stars. His hits were becoming more sporadic now, Zak receiving them on his chest and abdomen region, becoming more and more difficult to breath with each hit.

"Nick!" He managed to cough out, "Nick, please, stop!" He cried out. "I know you're in there!" His voice becoming almost too raspy to comprehend. With a few more blows to the dace and then more to his ribs, he managed to speak once more in a raspy whisper, "fight it..."

o0o0o Inside Nick's Head o0o0o

The first blow was stuck and Zak gave out a cry. _Stop... _Then another hit and another, _stop... _Much bolder this time. The hits kept coming, starting to hit the being underneath him in more vulnerable places when a yell came of Zak's distressed lips, "Nick!" he coughed out, "Nick, please, stop!" Nick so desperately wanting to stop, wanting to hold him, comfort him, "I know you're in there!" Sounding like he was sobbing now. _Please! Stop this! You're killing him! _Watching as his fists made contact again and again, watching as the body underneath him flinch with such pain and fear with each agonising hit, Nick could stand it. _Stop this! NOW! _ The spirit spoke in a deeper manner then before, -you know what you must do...- And Nick could barely hear Zak's next words, slowly slipping out of consciousness, "fight it..." Then, Nick caved, _I LOVE YOU, ZAK BAGANS! _

-Now, how easy was that...- the spirits chuckle fading from the depths of Nick's mind, the haze finally lifting.  
>When Zak didn't feel another fist pound into his body, he slightly opened his eyes. He heard heavy breathing that were turning into sobs, "Nick...?" He managed to speak out. Nick lifted his head in attempt to look into Zak's face, his breath coming in short bursts, "I'm... Sorry... Zak..." was all he could muster before collapsing onto Zak.<p>

Zak, relieved that the vicious attack on both of them had ended, was just lying there, taking it in as to what just happened, taking deep breaths. In and out, listening to nothing but his breath leaving and returning. Only his breathing. Zak became suddenly alert, Nick wasn't breathing. He grasped Nick's face and brought it closer to his, "Nick," he spoke, in hopes of his friend awakening. When not response came, not even an eye flutter, Zak tried once more. "Nick," saying a little louder, lightly slapping the scruffy cheek. Nothing happened. _This can't be happening._ Becoming remotely unaware of his own injures at this point, Zak shot up, Nick still upon him, he scooped up his distilled friend, one arm underneath him and the other around Nick's back for support, stood and started sprinting for the door.  
>With perfect timing, Aaron came waltzing through the door, not a clue as to what was going on. "Alright dude, all set, lets get this show- where you going?" Aaron asks as Zak pushes past, "whats wrong with Nick?" Zak still climbing the stairs yells back, "we got to get him the fuck out of here!" Breathing heavy.<p>

As Zak reaches the top of the stairs, he aimlessly starts looking for the door, or any other exit for that matter, becoming more frantic as there was still not response from the limp body in his arms. "Come on, Nick. Don't do this to me." Tears start to threaten themselves out as Zak's eyes finally find and lock on the main entrance, sprinting towards it. "Aaron! Call for an ambulance!" He yells as he can hear the bald man trudging up the stairs. With Nick still in his arms, Zak starts kicking at the door. Lock or no lock, they were getting the fuck out of there. With every kick the door cracks until, eventually, the doors blew open, as Zak rushes through them.  
>Almost instantly Nick's eyes shot open, taking in a huge gasp for air. Heavy breathing followed by frantic eyes searching for clues as to where he might be. Eyes finally settling in front of him, greeted with a tear streamed, wide-eyed face starring back at him in shock. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with Zak's expression and closeness of it, he tries to shuffle back only to realized his feet weren't even touching the ground. Suddenly feeling a hand on his back, Nick was slightly pushed forward, causing his head to land on Zak's shoulder. "I thought you were dead," Zak whispered harshly in his ear, further squeezing the smaller figure into himself, "I thought I lost you." If only for a second, Nick closed his eyes, relaxing into the touch of Zak's hand rubbing his back, just loving the feel of being held by him after so long of yearning for it.<p>

Then Nick snapped back to reality, this can't be happening, there's just no way this could actually be happening.  
>Nick pushing back on Zak's chest, causing Zak to lose grip and dropping Nick, landing on unsteady feet. Making a brace with his arms around his wobbly friend, Zak's face grew a very concerned expression as Nick tried to steady himself without Zak's help. "Which way to the hotel?" Nick asked seeming out of breath, still quite shaky. Zak's concern growing, "well, about a block that way," he pointed, "but you're staying for the ambulance, you to need to go to the hospital." Urging it as more of a safety precaution and concern for a friend then an actual demand. Nick turns in the direction Zak had pointed and started walking, holding himself up on the walls of the building, "I'm fine." He said abruptly and stern as as possible. Zak walked in a fast pace towards him, catching up to him easily. "No Nick, you're not alright," placing a hand on Nick's shoulder, "you need to stay here, at least get checked out." Nick rolled his shoulder out of his friends grip and kept walking. "I'm fine," he repeated, "now just... Leave me alone." Zak stood there, watching Nick slowly making his way down the sidewalk as the sirens of the ambulance was getting closer. Zak startled by the sudden touch of Aaron's hand on his shoulder, motioning for him to turn back towards the entrance of the brewery. "Come on, lets get you checked out man." Reminding Zak of his own injuries, feeling the sudden sharp pain of them. Turing towards Aaron, opening his mouth to speak, "I'll make sure he makes it back ok," clearly knowing where Zak's concerns were. "Now seriously, go get checked out."<p>

Sirens now ear piercingly loud, indicating that they arrived, Zak took one last look back at the now tiny figure of his friend and started walking towards the emergency vehicle, "alright." Aaron gave a nod with an awkward friendly smile, "see you back at the hotel."


	2. My Someone

Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I've been having to deal with college crap (awesome, right?).

Anywho, I'm hoping everyone likes it, I've never really written anything like this so I'm hoping it came out pretty decent.

Authors Note: I have no clue if that is Nick's wife's real name, I was looking it up and that's the only name that came up, so please bare with me on that.

And once again, dialog like this: _dialog _are thoughts.

That out of the way, I hope you enjoy, and I love comments, so please leave some. =)

Nick's Possession Chapter 2: My Someone

With only an hour or two of examination, Zak was grateful when the hospital finally released him. It was only minor injuries, a split open eye-brow they had stitched with two stick on stitches, bruising along the left side of his face, temple to jaw and large masses of bruising throughout his abdomen region. Some ribs were bruised and hair line cracked, but nothing bleeding and that, Zak could deal with.

Walking through the double doors of the hospitals main entrance, his phone was already out and dialing for Aaron. Although it had been in the middle of the day, Aaron answered with a groggy and sleepy "hello?" Zak didn't even bother with the usual reply, asking how Nick was doing. The whole two hours were spent like he was in hell. Thinking about how the doctors should be examining Nick, not himself, thinking how he needed to get out of this unnecessary place and be where he was really needed, by Nick's side, making sure he was alright. "Well, wow, not even a 'hi, how are you?' Feeling the love, man, really feeling it." When there was no reply on the other side of the line, Aaron cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry man. But uh, he made it to the hotel just fine," he said, clearing his throat once more, his voice becoming more alive, "but right when he got to his room, I tried to help him out and he told me to leave him alone." An un-seeable furrow occurred on Zak's face, "well did you?" Aaron froze, not knowing what to say, un-wanting to further agitate Zak, "well bro… It's not like I'm going to force myself on to the dude." The un-wanting agitated growl came forth from Zak's throat and through the phone, unsettling Aaron. Taking in a deep breath and sighing at the fact that he knew this wasn't Aaron's fault, he continued as calmly as he could, "well do you know if he's come out of his room at all?" Hearing shuffling through the phone through Aaron's side of the line indicated that he was now sitting up, the concern growing just as Zak's had been, "well I've been in my room this whole time," he clarified, "he hasn't come and knocked on my door, so I'm assuming he would still be in his room, bro."

This scared Zak even more. Taking another deep breath to try and calm himself, pushing the air out through his nose, "well I just got out of the hospital," rubbing his hand on the back of his head in frustration, "I'm on my way back." Clearly no remorse for himself, his mind on much more important things, important people then himself. "Yeah dude, so are you ok? You looked pretty banged up. What even-"Aaron was cut off by Zak's stern monotone voice, "yeah, just fine." He said, "I'll be there in a bit." Then hanging up the phone, ending the conversation.

Waving over a taxi, Zak jumped in and gave the address of the hotel. The whole ride there he had blanked out into his own little world, paying no attention to the passing persons outside his window, the music playing on the car radio, or even the cabby that was trying to make small talk with him. Anxiousness and worry was turning into overwhelming anxiety with every passing minute he wasn't by his fellow ghost hunter, his best friend, he almost didn't hear the guy rudely announce their arrival. Hardly thinking as it was, Zak reached into his pocket and pulled out more money then he probably needed for the ride and just handed it over, quickly getting out of the yellow car. Practically running up the stairs to the giant door, flashing a small untrue smile at the lady at the front desk and headed straight for the elevators, pressing the button, watched the numbers go down slowly on the overhead illuminated numbers. Being as impatient as he was, especially at a time like this, Zak said fuck it and headed towards the stairs, taking two at a time to the third floor where the Ghost Adventures Crew had been residing.

For what seemed like an eternity for him, he finally reached the third level of the building, eyes moving left and right frantically looking for his designated room. Finally reaching his own room, 310, he looked further down the same side of hall at the door of 312, Nick's room. Within moments of reaching Nick's door, he noticed it had been open just a crack, no sound coming from it. Zak's hand shot out to reach for the door handle thus making his way inside, his hand froze, hovering over the door handle. If Nick was sleeping he didn't want to disturb him? But what if Nick was dying on the floor, not being able to scream or make a sound? What if he was fine and just wanted to be alone and get some rest? What if he was already dead? Zak's thoughts were swimming with ideas as to what was going on with Nick, but before he could come to a conclusion, he heard an unpleasant and one of the most unsettling noised he has ever heard. Feeling a surge of need and help coming from the source of this grotesque sound, Zak shouldered the door and headed straight to the sound. There, clinging to the toilet bowl, emptying the last of what remains in his stomach violently, was a defenseless Nick. As the gut clenching sound came to a stop, most likely because there was nothing left for him to produce, he rested his head on the side of the toilet seat closest to Zak and looked up at him with the most pitiful and ashamed look Zak had ever seen. "Get out," he said sternly yet shaky, his voice sounding cracked from the acid that had been passing through his throat. Zak didn't move, he couldn't. It wasn't in him to leave a friend in need, even when they ordered him to. Instead he moved closer, taking slow steps as if trying not to startle his weakened friend. Nick closed his eyes in frustration, "I said, get out, Zak." Zak still came closer, ignoring the sickly spoken demands of his friend. Suddenly Nick's eyes shot open in a surprised manor as he felt a liquid mass roll up through his chest once more, turning his head into the bowl and opening the flood gates. Almost in an instant, Zak was kneeling by his side, rubbing his back in attempts of trying to sooth him, lightly speaking 'it's going to be alright' and 'I'm here.'

When the violent episode finally ended, he again rested his head against the inner edge of the toilet seat, breathing heavily. He was now growing aware of the large soothing hand moving on his back, how close the even bigger body had been to him, how cooling Zak's breath was down his neck. Nick loved the feel of it, how calming at had actually been for him, but he knew it couldn't happen, not after what had occurred the previous night, what after what he had done to Zak. Nick help up a shaky arm into Zak's chest, trying to push him back, "get out," he said, barely even a whisper now. Zak couldn't believe how relentless he was being right now, what could he have possibly done to make Nick want him to leave so badly? Despite Nick's continuous demands to leave, Zak stood his ground, gentling moving himself against the now collapsing arm, slowly cradling his protective arms around Nick's fragile form. Wanting so badly to just relax into the warmth of Zak's body and just fall asleep, his mind wouldn't let him. Bringing back flashbacks of the night before, the screams that he had forced out of the body that was now gently holding him, the flinching and cries that he had caused. He knew he didn't deserve this treatment, especially not from Zak. Zak was surprised at the sudden violent thrashing of the smaller body, not sure what to think at first as he sat there and got hit by flying elbows and fists. When an elbow striked him in a tender rib, the excruciating pain broke him of his confusion and took action, wrapping his muscular arms around the still flailing body, capturing the striking arms under his own, squeezing the small yet lean body into his, compressing his movements. With less energy than Nick thought he had, fatigue started settling in his muscles, head and limbs starting to become very heavy, thus the thrashing lessened and lessened, but the shaking had still remained for violent sobs took its place. Finally giving in, Nick rested his head on Zak's shoulder, collapsing into the bigger body behind his own, not being able to fight off the guilt anymore, the unpleasant feeling consuming him.

"I wasn't strong enough," he whispered, hoarse from a sore throat, the sobs becoming more violent, "I wasn't able to stop it," breathing in sharply, trying to control his breathing, "stop it from hurting you." He turned his head in and leaned his forehead against the crook of Zak's neck, rubbing his nose against the sensitive skin, almost like asking for forgiveness. Had this really what had been upsetting him? Thinking it was his fault that all of this had happened? Zak now feeling comfortable knowing that Nick was done putting up a fight, he had loosened his grip around the fragile frame, but not completely letting go. Zak's hands had traveled down Nick's arms, slowly, in attempts to sooth away the sobs, gliding over the back of Nick's hands; his fingers making their way through Nick's, giving his hands a gentle squeeze, thumb lightly caressing. "It's alright," he spoke softly, turning his head towards Nick to place his lips lightly on Nick's temple, but the younger male wasn't going to allow forgiveness this easily. "No," he said, turning himself in Zak's grip, taking his first actual look at Zak, gasping at his appearance. The damage he had done to that God like face and he was going to forgive him this easily? He shouldn't even be talking to him, shouldn't be looking at him, let alone holding him. "Just look at what I did to you," he spoke, more to himself, as he brought his shaky hands up and placed both on each of beaten cheek, tears now rolling uncontrollably down his own, softly brushing his thumbs over the bruising and cuts, trying to rub them away. Zak placed a hand over one of Nick's, further molding it to the shape of his face, his other gently placed on Nick's cheek, brushing away the still hot tears. "That wasn't you," Zak exclaimed as gently as his touch. "I know the real Nick," he smiled softly, looking at him intently, trying to get his point across, that Nick needn't feel bad for something not his fault. "That wasn't you."

Nick looked away, not being able to look into those piercing gorgeous blue eyes, not while they were looking into him so deeply. Hands slipping from Zak's cheeks, slowly running down his neck and to his firmly built chest, his face scrunching up from the pain of his own truth. "It was my body, I should have been strong enough to stop it," he whispered harshly, hands balling up in the cloth of Zak's shirt, still not able to look him in the face. Zak chuckled slightly, giving Nick an almost eerie feeling. In all the years of knowing each other, even before the ghost hunting had started, Nick always had to prove himself to being the strongest, maybe not with physical brute strength like Zak had been, but emotionally, mentally, to be strong willed. At every opportunity he got, he felt as if he had to prove himself; always volunteering to stay in the most active room alone, offering to do the most dangerous thing that no one else would. When Veronique had broken up with him and left him for good, he had shown no emotion over it at all, hadn't even shed a tear over it. Everyone already knew he had been the strongest on the team, Zak just wished that Nick knew he could let someone else in, let someone else be strong for him sometimes. "Look at me," Zak said calmly, still brushing away the falling tears from Nick's cheek. Tear filled red eyes connected with his once more, the shaking and sniffling making him seem like a lost child just looking for someone to hug him, looking for someone to take him in and tell him everything was going to be alright, looking for someone to love him. Zak's hand slid to the back of Nick's head, gripping at the nape of the little ghost hunter's neck, pulling him into his chest, "you don't always have to be so strong." Zak spoke lightly in his ear, rubbing Nick's back in efforts of ridding the now slowing sobbing. "You do so much for everyone," he continued, "you need someone to be strong for you sometimes." Zak nuzzled his way to Nick's neck, placing light feathered kisses along the curve of the sensitive skin, "let me be that someone," he whispered gently. Nick's grip flattened on Zak's chest and lightly started pushing his way out of the gentle embrace, looking straight into Zak's eye's, tears now subsiding. "Only if I can be yours," he spoke finally, voice cracked and weak, but the point firmly getting across. Zak's arms now loosely

settled around Nick's waist starting to make circles with his thumbs lovingly at the curve of his lower back, giving him a big smile, "you already have been." Nick made a confused expression, making Zak chuckle a little. "Over all these years of what we do, what do you think has kept me level, kept me sane?" He assured him, his face unnoticingly inching closer. "You are and always have been my someone," his face now only inched away from Nick's, feeling his ragged breath upon his skin, "now I'm only hoping," he whispered, "you let me do the same."

Nick looked into the bright blue eyes, looking for the same honesty and compassion the words being spoken had. He not only found the honesty and compassion, but love and most of all trust. Nick has never depended on anyone to look out for him, to lead him the way; he had never trusted anyone enough to let them. That need, that love, that trust in Zak's eye's made Nick realize, _I need that, I want that. _Still looking into Zak's eyes, his hands slid up Zak's chest once more, circling his arms around Zak's neck. Breathing growing ragged from overwhelmed feelings flowing through his chest, the only word he managed to speak was, "Zak…" as he leaned forward, finally connecting their lips. Closing his eyes, Nick couldn't think anything better to do then just hold the simple touch, when Zak pulled back. Eye's still closed, his brows furrowed in frustration at the lost of the much needed contact, "please," he softly whispered, hardly able to even hear himself, "I need…" Feeling muscled arms tighten their grip around him, he felt the tender lips join his once more, this time livelier, full of passion. Moving against each other, Zak took the initiative, gliding his tongue along Nick's lower lip, practically begging for entrance. Nick gratefully obliged, opening his mouth to the eager muscle soon scoping out every nook and crevice of Nick's mouth. Not wanting to be a completely submissive, Nick's own tongue began slicking against Zak's still wondering one, picking its fight to begin the war for dominance. Moving up on Zak's body, his now growing erection brushing against Zak's stomach, Nick deepened the kiss, hands now gripping his bruised yet angelic face more firmly then before. As he felt the still enlarging obstruction rubbing against his stomach with every slight thrust, Zak realized just how much he wanted to hear his name being spilled through the lips of a pleading Nick. Sliding his hand to his front, it drifting to the obvious bulge within Nick's pants, the older ghost hunter began stroking the aching organ through the jeans thick fabric. Pleasure building up in this lower stomach, Nick broke the kiss, throwing his head back, panting, and arching into the touch. Taking the given opportunity, Zak latched his lips on the open sensitive skin, his strokes becoming more firm as Nick began thrusting into his hand, moans emerging from the now heaving chest. Without realizing how much the wonderful noises his best friend had been creating was having such an effect on him, Zak began to thrust up into the crease of Nick's still clothed ass, taking Nick by surprise, gasping. Bringing his head back to Zak's shoulder, sucking lips still attached to his neck, Nick started nuzzling his cheek to the other's ear. "More," he panted, trying not to sound as desperate as he was, "I need you…" Zak nudged back, "what do you need?" He asked seductively, "say it out loud," he pressed on as his fingers achingly slow started making their way to the brim of the smaller man's pants. "I need you to…" he started, gasping as he felt a single finger slip past the waist band, caressing the tip of it at the base of his shaft, "I need you to touch me." Chuckling coming from deep within his throat, unbuttoning the restricting pants, Zak's hand now slipped further past the loose waist band, "you mean like this?" he asked as he fully grasped a hold of Nick, drawing sharp breaths and gasps from the body in his lap. "Yes," Nick panted out, "God, yes," as he started thrusting uncontrollably into Zak's hand. Letting go of his grip on Nick to get better control of the wild hip movement, Nick groaned at the lost of contact, "Zak, please." Zak played gentle light touches with his finger tips once more, teasing the distressed man, "not so fast," he whispered into his ear, taking a hold on the organ once more, "savor it." Gulping for air, Nick tried to calm himself, to not rush, but this whole concept was just left him so confounded. Why was Zak being this way after what he had done to him? Why was he holding him? Touching him in such ways. Being so loving. So many questions that needed to be answered yet now wasn't the time, not when he knew he couldn't waste this moment. Slow strokes started up again, building on the still tingling feeling in his lower stomach. Gradually becoming faster with his strokes, Zak could hear the hitches in Nick's breathing, signaling that he was close, becoming swifter with his hand movements. "Ahh, Zak, so c-close," he groaned out, tightening his grip on his holders neck, no longer able to hold back from thrusting into Zak's hand. His hand now pumping in time with Nick's thrusts, Zak could no longer resist hearing Nick scream out in pleasure, hearing him scream out his name, "cum for me, baby," he panted, thrusting up into the clothed arse once more, gaining a moan from both of them , "say my name." The next few seconds felt like hours, pumping and thrusting, the pleasure becoming too much to handle. Nick tightened his hold once more, his body starting to shudder in the mist of his orgasm, "God, Zak!" he gasped in the others ear, his fluids soaking Zak's hand as he milked him through his climax.

Pulling his hand to clean himself up a bit, Zak couldn't help but notice that Nick had still been shaking, putting more and more of his weight into Zak. Could he still be feeling it, was it too much for him? Nick then turned his head towards Zak slightly, his face now in the crook of the older man's neck, he whispered a very faint, "thank you," as his body seized and collapsed into Zak fully. Zak went still for a moment, not sure as to what to do next. He grasped his face once more, making sure he was breathing this time. Satisfied with the faint, shallow breathing, but breathing none the less, he placed the limp head back onto his shoulder, sighing, "you've gotta stop doing that to me, bro."

Swinging Nick's legs to the side from around him, he began scooping the unconscious body up, one arm at the bend of his legs, the other under his arm and around his backside, stood and started walking him into the bedroom part of the room, trying his best not to hit Nick's head on the way out. Noticing the blankets were un-tucked and the pillows out of line, he assumed Nick had been having trouble sleeping before, hoping now he could at least get a good couple hours of sleep in before they hit the road for their next adventure. Laying Nick down onto the soft mattress, situating the pillows underneath his head, he covered the stilled body while contemplating whether or not he should leave and give Nick his peace and quiet, or if he should stay, making sure he was alright when he awoke from his slumber. Looking at the motionless face of his friend, he saw the calm and peacefulness the in the now relaxed face, saw how angel like his features were, even in the worst of lighting. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't leave him, even if it made Nick angry when he woke up, it would have been worth staying just to look into the face of such beauty, even if only for a moment longer. Making the apparent decision to stay, Zak had the urge to lie there with him, wanting nothing more than to just be there beside him. Walking over to the other side of the bed, taking off his shoes and lifting the covers slowly as to not disturb Nick, inching his way onto the mattress while trying to be as still as possible, he scooted himself as close to the sleeping body as he could without causing a stir. Settling himself into the softness and comfort of the bed, outlining the smaller body with his own, he looked upon Nick's face once more, so gentle and pure; he unconsciously brought his hand up through the covers and continued the motion towards the scruffy face. Flinching back, having second thoughts about going through with the simple touch, not wanting to wake up, he hesitated, having a silent argument in his mind. _This might be my only chance, but what if he wakes up and gets angry? What if he hates me after what I've done to him? Well better to have then not at all, right? _Finally deciding, his floating hand finished making its way towards the unmoved face, placing his finger tips gently upon the unshaven cheek, ready to pull back at moment. When not a stir, not even an eye flutter occurred, he further placed his palm upon the cheek, cupping it. Staying like this for what seemed like a while with nothing to ruin this moment, Zak's thumb started brushing itself upon that soft yet prickly cheek, propping himself up on his other elbow as to get a better look at the sleeping form. Becoming ballsy with his friends unconsciousness, he leaned forward, bringing his face closer to Nick's, quickly taking a scan with his eyes of the gorgeous man in this uncommon peaceful state, he leaned forward the way, placing a kiss on the finally softened forehead. "I love you," he whispered pulling back, in hopes of Nick hearing him in his subconscious, but knew it wasn't likely. Slowly lying back down, comfortably fitting himself around the smaller figure once more, moving his hand from Nick's cheek and placing his arm across firm abdomen, further scooping Nick into himself, he quickly fell into a dreamless, comforting sleep.


	3. I Love You

So wow. Sorry took me soo long! I know people have been waiting for this. SO SORRY! Life just gets in the way of whats really important some times. =P

So I hope you guys like this and hope it was worth the wait. Yes, there is a sex scene, although I dunno how good its going to be for you, first time writing one, so don't be surprised if it sucks.

As always thoughts are like this _dialog_, actual talking is like this "dialog."

So hope you enjoy it. Leave comments, those are always appreciated. =) And have a special surprise for you at the end. =P

Nick's Possession Chapter 3: I Love You

_ Gently running his hands over the wonderfully sculpted abdomen, adoring the fact that he was able to touch the Godlike body without a concern,without a worry, without a fear of rejection. "Nick," he hears a moan from the body underneath him. Loving the sounds coming through Zak's lips; he wanted to further this, to create more lovely sounds from those gorgeous lips, further rubbing his hands up the muscled body over his pecks. Brushing the heel of his palm over Zak's now sensitive nipples, he gasped, arching into the touch. God, how long he waited for this moment, to hear those sounds coming forth from that glorious mouth and all by his doing, how wonderful a feeling that had been after all these years. Hands moving further up, seeming like they didn't want to stop just at Zak's chest, like they had a mind of their own. They were going further than Nick would have liked, towards Zak's throat. Starting to feel a little panicked, he tried pulling his hands back, but with no avail, his hands kept on, starting to curl around the slender neck. The gorgeous sounds had stopped, replaced with sounds of panic and fright, face pulled into a state of confusion and fear. –Kill him- a familiar voice rang into his ears, causing Nick to gasp in fright, his grip still tightening around Zak's throat. 'No.' Nick thought, 'stop, don't do this, not again!' The familiar eerie chuckle arose from the depths of his mind once more, sending shivers down Nick's spine. Zak started clawing at the too tight hands around his neck, the thumbs now pressing into the softest part of his neck, slowly cutting into the windpipe. 'What do you want?' Nick yelled frantically as Zak started thrashing to be released, gasping for air, 'I'll do anything!' Another eerie chuckle and Nick was just about breaking into tears. –Just kill him- the voice simply spoke, -kill him and I'll let you live.- Gasping and attempts to speak brought his gaze back to suffocating body below him. 'No, please, stop!' He yelled once more as he saw the life in Zak's eyes slowly slip away into the darkness, his actions becoming less and less as the seconds went by. 'No, no, no, no.'_

"NO!" Nick shot up, breathing heavy, frantically looking around his surroundings. Realizing he was in a safe place with soft cushions underneath him, warmth of a blanket enveloped him and actual walls that didn't seem like they would fall apart at the slightest touch, he started to relax. No, we wasn't back there again, he hadn't been in the cool depths of the basement where things he wished never to think about, things he hoped never to occur again and this had calmed his nerves a bit. Trying to adjust himself to lie back down, still feeling drowsy with sleep, he felt a heavy weight along his abdomen. Following it with his eyes as it lead to the main source of heat that was now starting to overwhelm him. Zak was lying there, sound asleep, looking as peaceful as he's ever been, looking so relaxed and his features so soft, despite the scratches and bruising. Nick couldn't help but just stare, taking this once in a life time opportunity while it was presenting itself. Staring into the peaceful face, his mind suddenly flooded with images of that face held in an erotic pose, panting out his name, staring lovingly into his eyes. The thoughts of the previous caused Nick to blush with a slight tingle in his lower stomach. Sinking further into his sheets once more, his eyes never left Zak's face as he lightly gripped onto Zak's dead weight hand that was still lying across his stomach.

"I should have known," he whispered to himself. All those looks that he could have swore Zak wasn't giving him, catching Zak staring at him, how he always favored the little ghost hunter over the bald one 99.9 percent of the time, how they were always pairing up in investigations. He just thought it absurd that Zak would ever feel the same for him, in almost the same exact way, not wanting to get hopes high over something he knew wasn't to be. Laying there, starting to gently stroke his thumb across the top of Zak's hand, he started to remembered how frighten Zak had been about what happened to Nick at the brewery and how he just brushed him off when he knew he needed Zak most. Guilt and shame flooded Nick's emotions, "I'm so sorry, Zak," he whispered loudly, in hopes Zak were to hear it, but knew it was unlikely. Only when Zak took a deep sigh did he realized that his hopes were heard. "Sorry for what?" he lightly spoke, voice cracking from the sudden use of his throat after such a period of time. Nick brought the dead weight hand from his stomach to cup his cheek, "for trying to push you away," he turned into the palm, nosing the heel of the callused but soft hand, "for ever denying my love for you," giving a small peck in the center of his hand then turned back to face Zak once more, "for not being strong enough for the both of us."

Zak turned off from his stomach so he way now lying on his side, propping himself on his free elbow so he could look right into Nick's eyes. "Haven't I already told you," his thumb starting to stroke along Nick's cheek as his face moved ever so slightly towards Nick's, "you don't always have to be strong for everyone all the time." Nick looked away from the intense stare; he hates how deep Zak could look into him. "I just –" he was cut off by a soft pair of lips covering his own. Breaking the kiss with a soft smack, Zak continued to loom over the smaller ghost hunter, brushing his fingers lightly through his hair, "how about we take on our challenges together," he spoke softly, starting to smile slightly at how innocent Nick was looking back up at him. "We're stronger together, not by ourselves." Nick started to nod slightly, agreeing with Zak's wise words, "ok," he simply said, not finding much else to say, not wanting to argue further, not wanting his stubbornness to get in the way. "Alright then," Zak's simply replied back, giving a smile as he leaned in once more, giving Nick what was supposed to be a simple peck of the lips. Nick grasped the back of the muscle mans neck, keeping him there while he deepened the kiss. Still not being fully awake, Zak was stunned by the sudden action Nick was making. Taking this advantage of surprise, Nick took charge, brushed his tongue along Zak's bottom lip who almost instantly opened up to him. With this new aggression Nick was displaying, Zak was once more taken by surprise when Nick used leverage to flip them on the bed, Nick now straddling Zak's waist, not once breaking the kiss. Pulling back for the sudden need for air, Nick placed his elbows on either side of Zak's head, his hands buried into the semi-gelled hair, running his fingers through it; surprised in the fact that Zak was actually letting him touch it. No one was ever allowed to touch or mess with the dew and that was a major Zak Bagan's rule. He's never even seen past girlfriends being able to touch it without Zak flipping on them.

Zak started to chuckle at the sudden aggressiveness Nick was giving. "What was that about?" He asked. Nick smirked as he leaned in, starting to give light kisses along Zak's neck, "if I remember correctly," light kisses turning into open mouthed kisses on the exposed skin, tongue making contact. This causing a hitch in Zak's breathing, "I passed out on you," he pulled at Zak's hair to gain better access, Zak gasping in pleasure at the roughness of the tug. "Before you could get your turn." Zak, feeling a surge of great pleasure running though him, grasped Nick's face within his hands and pulled him off his neck and pulling him into a hungry, needy kiss. Nick could feel the hefty hands brush past his ears, over his neck and down his back towards his firm ass, giving a nice squeeze before pushing his small framed hips down towards Zak's up thrusting ones. This caused them to break the kiss as they gasped for air, their breath could be felt against the other's lips. Their gaze toward one another was becoming lust filled, continually thrusting into each other, their pants grew louder, their need growing stronger. "Ahh, Nick," Zak panted needingly, throwing his head back from an unexpected surge that ran through his body once more, followed by a low, deep moan. The youngest loved how his name was coming through those gorgeous lips of Zak's. With one final thrust into Zak, Nick sat up and reached down to the hem of his shirt and took it off, throwing it over his shoulder, not caring where it ended up. Before Zak could reach for his own shirt, Nick moved down Zak's body, leaning over where the other's shirt had started. Pulling the dark shirt up the slightest, he started planting kisses on the newly exposed skin, moving up inch by inch, causing Zak to squirm under the touch. Reaching his chest, Nick's kisses were turning into sloppy, open mouthed kisses upon Zak's exposed chest. Moving to one of the overly exposed, overly sensitive nipples, Nick starting lapping at it, causing Zak to moan louder than he had before while Nick finished pulling his shirt off and over his head, throwing it in who knows what direction. With one last lick and a gentle bite, Nick started moving back down the washboard abdomen, leaving a trail of love bites and wet spots along the way, stopping at the waistband of Zak's oversized jeans. Grasping at the belt as he began to unlock it, he looked up to see Zak staring right back at him, his eyes lidded and pupils blown from obvious pleasure, spurring Nick to continue with great reason. Unbuttoning the already loose yet getting tighter pants, he started pulling at the belt loops, trying to scoot them off from under Zak's ass, Zak took this as a hint to lift his hips, bettering further access. Finally ridding of the suddenly obnoxious piece of clothing, all that was left was a panting, lust ridden Zak in his boxers. And oh, what a glorious sight it was.

Nick sat back on his heels, looking down at the piece of art that was his friend, soon to hopefully become something that had been only coming to him in his dreams. Glazing his eyes over the ridges that created the greatly defined muscles that were formed throughout his whole body, his features representing that of a Greek God and Nick just couldn't believe this to be real. To be so close, to be able to touch and look freely, to hopefully be able to call this his; this just couldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening. A slight touch on his hand brought him back from his thoughts and a questioning yet concerned look upon Zak's face, "you alright?" as he brought the younger ones hand to his lips, giving it's palm a light peck. Nick smirked, "yeah," he simply replied, leaning down once more, hovering over Zak. "I just can't believe," he started giving little pecks on Zak's collarbone, "can't believe you're here," nuzzling his nose into Zak's neck, breathing in the musk of him, "with me," lying himself on top of the hard body underneath him, resting on his forearms on either side of Zak's head, burying his hands into the semi-gelled hair once more, "like this." Zak chuckled, bringing his hands up to rest in the small of the younger one's back, rubbing circles into his skin with his thumb. "And whys that?" he spoke softly, one of his hands slowly making its way between them, lightly raking the tips if his fingers into Nick's lower abdomen causing hitches in Nick's breathing. Trying to regain his composure, Nick said, unevenly, "because someone like me," another hitch to his breath causing him to lose his voice. "Someone like me shouldn't be with someone like you?" Zak's hand movements instantly stopped. He couldn't believe what had just heard. "Nick," he said, his voice in between confused and concern. "Why would you ever think that?" The look of frustration apparent on his face now. Nick sat up, sitting back on Zak's thighs, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He didn't make eye contact as he spoke, "I mean, look at me and look at you," he sighed deeply, "there's just no comparison."

Zak sat up, leaning on his hands as he looked at Nick with a perplexed look. "Of course there's no comparison," he started, "I'm just something to look at, but you," he brought one of his hands up to cup Nick's face, making Nick face him once more, "you're the whole package." Now Nick was the one with the confused look on his face. Zak laughed lightly, "come on. You have great looks," he brushed his thumb along the scruff Nick's cheek as his hand slowly moved down Nick's neck. "A gorgeous body," running his hand along the lightly toned abdomen, rolling it around the jutted hip and slithered its way back up Nick's slightly sculpted back, giving Nick ghostly shivers. The hand ended up cupping the back of Nick's head as Zak brought it closer to his up coming lips, gently kissing Nick's temple. "You're brave," he continued, resting their heads together. Nick's eyes slowly shut, trying to soak in this moment for all it's worth. "You're smart," he could hear the smile in Zak's voice, "very smart." Nick made a click with his tongue, indicating that he had taken that last part as a joke. Zak clarified that it surly hadn't been a joke by grasping Nick's head within both his hands, gently stroking his thumbs against Nick's temples, foreheads still connected.

"You're just everything."

Nick's eyes shot open. "Zak," he whispered under his breath, amazed and at a loss of words. Zak looked up into his eyes, his bright blue eyes seeming to burrow deep within Nick's very being, leaving him ever more speechless, not able to think clearly. Zak took this chance to validate his point with a kiss, sealing his words to forever be held with the tingling sensation of their lips connecting. Something that had started slow and one sided, picked up pace as Nick slowly started coming to life. Moving against Zak's lips, his arms slithered around the unfittingly slim neck, gently pulling the bigger body into himself. The kiss growing in aggression and hunger, Zak started leading them to the side, causing them to land on their sides, still joined at the lips. Feeling the woozy effects from lack of oxygen, they make an unwanted break with a soft, wet smack.

Nick laid fully on his back as he relaxed into the mattress, making an open invitation for whatever Zak had in mind. And Zak had a lot running through his mind. Regaining his composure, Zak gave a heartfelt look as he slowly crawled over the limp body, giving Nick shivers down his spine. Fully looming over the smaller body, shimmying his way in between Nick's legs, Zak settled himself on top of his fellow ghost hunter once more, becoming more sensual with his movements. He planted his elbows on both sides of Nick's head, one of his hands finding Nick's cheek once more. He became still, apart from his stroking thumb, as he looked deep into Nick's eye for what seemed like hours before he spoke. "You really are gorgeous, you know," he said softly. Nick looked away as his face became hot with a blush, "why do you keep saying ridicules things like that?" he asked, still not looking into the intense eyes that he knew were still staring back at him intently. Zak chuckled to himself, "it isn't ridicules, its true," his hands starting to venture into Nicks hair, running his fingers through it. Nicks eyes slowly closed from the sensation Zak's hands were giving him, mouth becoming slightly ajar relaxing into the touch. Being so consumed in the feel of Zak's fingers, Nick didn't realize how close the other had gotten. He could suddenly feel the others touch nuzzling his neck, his heart beat against his chest, how hard and strong it was beating. He liked the feel of it beating against him, liked the feeling of security being encircled in Zak's arms. This feeling had always been there from Zak as he had always felt that tight connection between the two of them; but these past few days, in this moment right now, it grew stronger and he just couldn't get enough of it. Without opening his eyes, Nick brought his hands up to encircle them around Zak's back, bringing the other body impossibly closer, wanting to douse himself in this feeling. Before he could fully enjoy this consuming sensation though, he felt Zak's head pull up and felt the piercing stare back of his face. Nick slowly opened one eye, peaking through his eye lashes. He saw a concerned and what possibly looked like fear? This caused Nick's chest to tighten. "What's wrong?"

Zak didn't answer, but kept his stare on Nick's face, as if memorizing the others appearance at this moment, almost like he was never going to see it again. "Zak," Nick tried again, moving a hand to cup tenderly at Zak's cheek, "what's wrong?" He could feel the fingers start going through his hair once more as Zak's mouth became slight agape, like he couldn't find where the words he wanted to say were. Nick started stroking lightly at Zak's cheek with his thumb, slightly smiling at the feel of his subtle stubble that was catching on his thumb's pad. "Zak, whatever it is, you know you can tell me," he looked him straight in the eyes, causing Zak's breath to softly catch, "so whats wrong?" Zak looked away, as if to contemplate what he was trying to say when he finally looked back at Nick's face again and took a deep breath. "What if I told you," he started, his thumb starting to slowly outline the features of Nick's face, starting with his eyebrows. "That I love you," he finally let out, slowly, for Nick to not miss a single word, "that I've always loved you, from the day we met, the very instant I laid eyes on you." He said as he traced his thumb over Nick's lower lip, looking at orifice as to not look Nick in the eyes while speaking, smiling to himself, "I just could never tell you 'cause I didn't want to scare you off," he admitted. Then his brows furrowed together as his stare became intent, "but when I saw you in the basement like that, when I thought you were..." he trailed off, not actually wanting to announce the word, "I never realized how important it was for me to tell you this. That no matter what your feelings were for me, that I had to tell you," his gaze venturing back to Nick's once more. "So now I guess my question is," he starting again, quietly, "do you love me?"

By now, Nick's thumb stopped its motion, his mouth hanging open and his breath felt like it couldn't be found. He didn't know what to think. This was something that would only ever happen in his dreams. He was just so dumb founded to the fact that this was actually, and felt ridicules in the fact that Zak thought this would scare him away. If anything, this would make him never want to leave! But he was just so awestruck that he wasn't able to say so. The fear in Zak's expression grew immensely the longer Nick did speak. Seeing this, Nick made an attempt to regain his composure. "I- I," he stuttered out, blinking profusely, making it obvious to himself that he couldn't accurately speak, so he didn't the next best thing he could do. He gripped the back of Zak's head and roughly pulled him into greatly emotion filled kiss. While their lips were in the soft embrace, Nick could feel Zak start to relax back into his body letting Nick know that his actions spoke what his words couldn't.

When they pulled back for air, Nick opened his eyes to a smiling Zak. A widely smiling Zak. Nick could do nothing but laugh a little at the goofy smile the other was sporting. Zak suddenly had the look of determination upon his face as his hands moved further down the slender body that lied underneath him, "you think that's funny, do you?" He half asked, half challenged giving Nick a slight tickle of the rib cage making him yelp in laughter. Zak all but tackled Nick into the mattress as the younger flailed his limbs while begging the other to stop. Nick finally managed to hook one of his arms around Zak's neck to pull him in for another kiss, in hopes of stopping his torture from furthering. Feeling the soft lips against his own again made Zak halt his actions, soothing the anguished ribs with a rub down of his palms, reaching one down to cup Nick's still clothed and still apparent erection. As the kiss deepened and grew more sensual, Zak managed to unbutton and unzip Nick's pants without him noticing until he started pulling them down at the hem, taking the boxers with the jeans as well. Nick lifted his hips and shimmied as best he could to help Zak in ridding the rest of his existing clothing. With his last garments thrown onto the floor, the only thing to get rid of now was Zak's own boxers, Nick's hands having a mind of their own and going directly for them, wanting to feel that skin to skin contact. Having to unwillingly break the kiss for air, Zak reached back as to help Nick with removing his own boxers and threw them in any which direction.

Springing free from the confines of his restricting cloths Zak almost instantly thrust himself into the equally naked Nick, the sudden friction causing them to gasp and moan in pleasure, feeling the others heated breath against their lips. Repeating his action, Zak could feel what was almost similar to the electricity feeling he got as a ghost passed through him, but stronger, and more particularly in his lower abdomen, causing him the close his eyes. He could feel Nick shuttering under him, in hopes that it was from pleasure, for he didn't think he could stop this even if he wanted to. His movement were slightly halted though for Nick had wrapped his legs tightly around Zak's narrow waist. Reopening his eyes, Zak was presented with a half lidded, lust blown eyed Nick, his cheeks flush and mouth ajar with heavy pants bursting through his kiss swollen lips. Zak could have blown right then and there, and he would have been fully satisfied. Nick's hips upthrust so that Zak's fully grown manhood was pressing against the others puckering hole, threatening to burst through. One of Zak's hands found its way back to Nick's hair once more, brushing away the strands that had stuck to Nick's sweating face, petting it down, "are you sure?" He asked with concern in his face and thick in his voice. He didn't want to push on the subject unless wanted upon. Nick, still at a loss of words, shook his head yes in a frantic motion as he thrust upward once more. Zak started looking around the room for the closest thing he could use as lubricant, not wanting to cause the other pain. Miraculously, there was a bottle of lotion that was laying on the bedside table. Zak laughed in his mind, tempted to ask Nick as to why it had been there to start with, but figured now wasn't the time. _Better then nothing, _he thought as he grabbed it and squirted a good amount into his other hand. Lathering up his fingers, his hand slowly made its way to the rear end of Nick, hearing Nick gasp from the cooling sensation as he started spreading the creamy substance around his entrance. Feeling that the other was good and slick, he looked Nick in the eyes once more, asking for permission, and just to make sure he was really wanting to do this. Nick stared back at him with the same lust filled eyes and pleaded, "please," he finally managed. There was just no arguing with that. Zak's gaze stayed on Nick's face as he entered a single digit into the puckering hole, wanting to see the others reaction. Being new to this, the feeling was foreign to Nick, but in a good way, but as Zak proceeded deeper, pain started to raise, contorting his face in the slightest. Zak saw this and instantly stopped. "You ok?" he asked, concern present on his face again. Nick smiled slightly as he nodded and Zak continued as a slowly agonizing pace, Nick being thankful that Zak was being so gentle with him. After a couple of run throughs with the one finger, Zak added another, this causing Nick to hiss in pain. Zak leaned in, nuzzling and nipping at Nick's neck and collarbone, giving some sort of pleasurable distraction as he furthered his fingers through. As whimpers turned into pants and Nick trying to push himself onto Zak's fingers, he got the hint to put in one more, just for good measure. His fingers now at last knuckles deep, he started curling his digits in a helpless search for that small nerve bundle of pleasure. Every time he sunk his fingers back in, he would try different angles in search of this bundle until Nicks moans turned into shout, "ahh! Fuck! Right there!" Nick threw his head back into the pillow, his hands gripping onto the sheets below him and his stomach muscles tightened.

Zak didn't want to waste this great pleasure he was giving with just his fingers. He pulled his fingers out, gaining a small moan from the other at the loss and hovered over the smaller form once more, giving him a peck to the lips before asking, "you ready?" Nick wrapping his arms around Zak's neck and his legs around Zak's waist once more, thrusting up gave him all the answer he needed. Zak took the left over lotion that had still been on his hand to coat himself with the creamy substance. Giving a couple of good pumps with his hand, making sure he was nice and slick, he positioned himself right at the entrance of Nick's rear, lightly pressing against it. As he slowly pushed in, he intently watched Nick's face for any sign of discomfort. He didn't want this to be a horrible experience for the other. As he pushed through the first ring of muscle, Nick's brows started to furrow together, and grasped onto the board shoulders, squeezing tightly. Zak kept pushing though at a slower rate as he leaned in, caressing the curve of Nick's neck with his nose and lips, speaking sweet nothings in hopes of relaxing the other man. Once Zak was fully in to the hilt, he gave a pause to his actions, abling Nick to adjust to the unfamiliar intrusion. In attempts to relax, Nick let go a breath he didn't know he was hold in, his grip on Zak's shoulders starting to lessen. To try and help this process further, Zak had slithered a hand over Nick's abdomen, soothingly rubbing him down. He felt the slight bumps and ridges of Nick's stomach muscles under his finger tips, something that wasn't very prominent to the eye but still very present, and his fascination with Nick's body grew even more. He suddenly had to urge to touch every inch of the others body, to memorize every bump and curve, every imperfections that made Nick so perfect. Becoming lost in the warm, tantalizing body underneath him, his hips started to move in achingly slow thrusts, his hand further mapping out the lines that Nick's body created. Small, sharp taken gasps turned into full on moans as Zak's pace picked up, becoming rougher with his movements.

A creak could be heard throughout the air of the room, but nether of the men paid any close attention to it, figuring it was a spring in the bed that had been coming loose.

Zak's hand had finally found its treasure that the endless curves and trails of the body map lead him to, grasping onto the neglected manhood. With the added sensation of the tight hold on himself, pumping to the rhythm of Zak's thrusts, Nick because overwhelmed as he yelled out what could have been Zak's name in shear pleasure. Zak realizing how loud Nick was becoming, he covered the others lips with his own. Nick's hands moved from the broad shoulders into the mess of a hair that was normally perfectly set in place, pulling the older mans head in for a deeper, passion filled kiss, thrusting his tongue through the barrier of lips. Although Nick seemed to be quite pleased by the penetration and task at hand, Zak still wanted to hear how Nick had been before, begging for that certain spot to be hit again. Letting go of his treasure that was sure to be found again, he scooped his hand under the small of the younger mans back, lifting Nick's hips a slight for a different angle, a deeper angle. Thrusting in at the new angle, Zak could feel Nick's grip of his hair getting tighter, Nick's legs becoming tighter around his waste. He thrust in again, harder this time, and Nick's head threw back into the pillow, averting form the war of tongues, as he moaned in even greater pleasure then before. "Ahh, fuck Zak!" He yelled out, not caring who or what heard him. With his mouth agape, the cries came rolling out with every hit to the small bundle of blissful nerves, his hips bucking up in time with Zak's downward thrusts. Looking down at the face etched in pure ecstasy with half lidded eyes looking back at him, Zak didn't know how much longer he could last, but he wanted Nick to cum first, wanted his needs fulfilled before his ever were.

Zak took hold of Nick's leaking member, the pre-cum adding as a lubricant, and began pumping in time with his own thrusts once more, if not faster. Nick's pants started becoming quick, sharp bursts of breath, his eyes shut tightly as he clung onto Zak, having no control over his voice, "Ahh! Zak!" He shouted as waves of obscene bliss struck him unmercifully. Zak couldn't believe the way that someones most vulnerable state could make them so uncandidly beautiful, and with Nick restricting around him, Zak knew he was done for, shouting the others name as he came shortly after.

Zak collapsed on top of Nick as he pulled out, careful not to crush him. Both were panting heavily basking in the essence that was them, together, as a whole, no longer apart. Nick was the first to move as he gently wrapped an arm around Zak's midsection, rubbing his thumb along the ridges of Zak's spine. He moved his head to gain access to Zak's cheek as he lightly kissed it, breathing in the smell of Zak this way, forever imprinting it into his mind. Pulling away, his mouth was next to Zak's ear and leaned in, whispering, "I love you too, Zak." Suddenly one of Zak's muscled arms curled around Nick's neck in a gentle embrace, burying his face in the crook of the other neck. Nick could feel Zak's smile in his shoulder just before saying, "good, 'cause I'm not going anywhere." Nick lightly chuckles as he felt the weight of sleep quickly take over him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aaron woke from a dreamless slumber. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes of the extra sleep he had in them, he glanced over at the clock to check the time. 1 am in the morning. _These investigations really fuck up my sleep schedule,_ he thought as he swung his legs around the edge of the bed. The thought of checking up on Nick quickly came to mind, but his belly thought other wise. Then he had a great idea. Seeming how Nick was normally the designated Cookie Man when cooped up in hotel rooms for a couple of days at a time, Aaron thought he would take over the position and surprise Nick was some cookies of his own.

Excited from his newly found task at hand, he quickly put his shoes on, not bothering with changing his clothing, and headed to the 24 hour convenient store just across the way. Coming back with two packages of pre-cut cookie dough and a soda for himself, he took a cooking sheet out from the small hotel oven and started to preheat the oven, tearing apart the little squares of dough and placing them evenly on the sheet. As the light flashed off, indicating that the preheating was done, Aaron stuck the cookie sheet in the oven and set the timer for 10 minutes, turned the TV on and waited. When the buzzing of the timer went off, he got up and grabbed a plate. He grabbed an oven mitt, opened the door to the oven and grabbed the cookie sheet out, gracefully dumping the cookies on to the serving plate. As he turned off the oven and picked up the plate, he started to get his normal goofy smile stuck on his face, happy with himself about having such a great idea.

Opening his door to walk down the hall some to his fellow ghost hunter's room, he noticed that the door was open just a crack. Nick must have been in a hurry to get in here, he thought. "Hey buddy," he said quietly as he went to push the door open with his free hand. He could here what could have been painful moaning? "You ok?" He asked as the door started to open with a subtle creek, the moaning becoming louder, "Nick?" Suddenly Aaron's ears were greeted by sounds of, not pain, but that of what seemed of pure bliss. Aaron froze in his tracks as he heard the name that had been called out in the shout. He could feel the heat of embarrassment raise in his cheeks as he slowly, and as silently as he could, get out of there without being heard, closing the door behind him.

What started out to be a great idea quickly turned into a disturbing and shameful experience. _Well, _he thought, trying to be positive about the situation he had just currently got himself in, _at least now we can save money on rooms._

WARNING: Use extreme caution when being hotel Cookie Man.

Fin.

Hope you all liked it. Once again, so sorry for the long wait. Hope it was worth it for you guys. =)

"Cookie Time" video

.com/watch?v=8vi9yhOuFJQ

If you haven't watched this, YOU NEED TO! XD


End file.
